Missing Pieces
by narniagirl11
Summary: "Help!" came little Polly's panicked cries. "Polly, it's okay. You're alright, I've got you," I reassured her and pulled her out. "Peter? Peter!" Susan was beside me in an instant, flinging her arms around me. "Oh, Peter! You were so brave!"


Missing Pieces

By Heather Stranberg

_"Be nice," my father said. "After all, he is your brother, Peter."_

I sighed. _"I know, but Ed's so hard to get along with."_

I remember that last conversation before Dad, handsomely clothed in his uniform, stepped onto the train that would carry him out of London. It was the fall of 1944, and England, really the whole world, was at war. Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I tearfully waved goodbye to our dad and our hero. Mum wrapped her arms around Lu and held her close. Susan placed her hand lightly on my shoulder and I reached up to hold it. Edmund just stood by himself and stared after the fast-disappearing train. We all felt the same.

"_He's gone," _Lucy whispered in a voice like a quiet dream.

"_Well now,"_ Mum tried to be cheerful, _"we might as well get home to dinner."_

The mood at dinner that night wasn't any better.

"_Turnips again,"_ grumbled Edmund. I jumped to my feet, upsetting my water.

"_Y-you're just so selfish! Can't you think of anyone besides yourself?"_

"_Peter Pevensie!" _Mum sharply reprimanded. "_That's enough, young man."_

I abruptly sat down after my sudden outburst. Susan and Lucy exchanged inquisitive glances. The rest of the meal was finished in silence.

_"Look, Ed,"_ I explained later that night. _"I didn't mean to yell at you during dinner. I'm sorry I did. I'm just a little upset about Dad leaving and all. You understand?" _

There was no response from the other bed. I sighed. Edmund was like that. He never gave you a clear answer when it really mattered. I rolled over, trying to fall asleep. Finally, I gave up and went down the hall to the little window seat that over-looked the garden. Looking at the moon, I didn't see Susan quietly open her door and slip towards me.

"_Peter?" _

I looked up surprised. _"Sorry Su, did I wake you?" _

"_No. I couldn't sleep and saw you out here so I thought I would join you, if that's alright." _

"_Here, have a seat." _

I motioned for her to sit down next to me. We sat there in the dark for some time, no one speaking. Then Susan broke the silence.

"_Are you okay Peter?"_ I sighed deeply and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"_I don't know, Su. I'm just kind of confused and upset with Edmund." _

After a moment she answered.

"_I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?" _

"_Don't give Ed so many turnips!" _I said laughing.

Susan smiled. _"Well, we should get to bed so we're not tired for school tomorrow."_

"_Thanks, Susan."_ I said as I hugged her and walked with her down the hall before returning to my own cozy bed. I lay there listening to Edmund's steady breathing as I pondered Susan's words. I was lucky to have her…and Lucy…and yes, even Edmund. Dad's words echoed in my mind as I drifted off to sleep. _"Be nice, after all he is your brother, Peter." _

_"Today Aunt Alberta, Uncle Harold and cousin Eustace are coming for a visit after school,"_ Mum announced at breakfast the next morning. Edmund groaned and Susan kicked his leg under the table. Lucy gave them her cute but disapproving look. _"Please try to hurry home after school today, children,"_ Mum asked. _"Mummy?"_ Lucy wondered. _"Why do Peter and Edmund go to a different school than Susan and I? Our teachers are nicer than theirs. Aren't they, Susan?"_ Everyone laughed. Lucy looked a little puzzled. Lucy could charm anyone, except old, rotten cousin Eustace.

"_There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless…"_ taunted Edmund.

"_People who read fairy tales are always the sort that become a hideous burden to people like me,"_ retorted Eustace, fully enjoying himself.

"_Hideous burden?"_ Edmund sprang to his feet threatening to punch poor Eustace.

"_Mother? Mother!"_ cried Eustace running out of the room and down the stairs to the parlor where the adults were quietly talking.

"_Would you stop it, Ed! You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"_ I blamed.

"_It was just a joke."_ snapped Edmund.

"_When are you going to learn to grow up?" _I moaned.

"_Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not."_ Edmund ran out of the room and slammed the door.

"_Well, that was nicely handled."_ Susan said turning to leave.

"_But, he really is useless,"_ Lucy pressed.

"_Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough,"_ I walked out of the room leaving Lucy by herself.

Downstairs the parlor was in complete chaos. Eustace was sobbing out his embellished tale to his mother and father. Susan rolled her eyes and sank into a nearby chair. I looked up the stairs and saw the door of Edmund's room was closed, probably locked too.

"_A-and then-then Edmund tried to punch me and Peter said-Peter said he would lock me in the c-cellar!"_ Eustace cried.

Mum looked at me with disappointment in her eyes. I opened my mouth in astonishment and was just about to protest when Lucy came running into the room.

"_That's not what happened, Eustace!"_ she burst out. _"Mummy, he called Edmund a hideous burden and it made Edmund mad. And Edmund didn't punch him, though I thought he would, and Peter never said he would lock Eustace in the cellar! So, Eustace lied,"_ Lucy triumphantly exclaimed.

Eustace glared at her and Lucy climbed onto Mum's lap.

"_My little Eustace Clarence would never do such a thing," _pleaded Aunt Alberta._ "He's just a little precious angel."_

"_I think it would be best if you leave now," _Mum coolly suggested to Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold.

"_I think we shall do just that!" _Aunt Alberta snobbishly gathered up her things and dragged her "precious angel" out the door after her. Uncle Harold, with a loud harrumph, folded his newspaper and followed his wife out. Mum turned to face us and Susan and I guiltily told her what had happened upstairs.

_"Edmund. Edmund? Come on, I know you can hear me."_ Edmund refused to let me into our room. _"Edmund, I'm sorry for what I said about you."_

"_Really, sorry?"_ came a muffled voice from the other side of the big oak door.

"_Yes, Ed. I'm really truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"_

"_Alright, I forgive you. You can come in...but only if we can play cricket after dinner." _

"_You bet!"_ I said enthusiastically. Edmund unlocked the door and opened it for me with a smile on his face.

"_Ow!"_ Edmund seemed to be more interested in day dreaming than playing cricket. Susan poked him in the back.

"_Come on, Mr. Day-Dream! Are you ready?"_ I called.

"_Are you?"_ he answered.

Lucy laughed as Edmund pretended to be a professional cricket player and ended up barely missing Susan with his swing.

"_Careful!"_ called Mum from one of the porch chairs.

A little while later we headed in for bed. Everything was carefully put away because it looked like a storm was gathering.

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. Our house seemed to shake with the furious movement of the wind.

"_Peter!"_

It was Lucy, who is terrified of big storms.

"_Peter! I'm scared. Can I sleep in here with you?_"

I rolled over and made room for her. Lucy ran across the room and scurried under the covers just before a huge crack of lighting flashed, lighting up the whole room. As the room was suddenly lit, I saw a lumpy blanket come in the door and move slowly towards Edmund's bed. There was a scream as the blanket suddenly pounced on sleeping Edmund. The blanket now had arms and was playfully batting poor sleepy Ed on the head with his pillow.

"_Eh? What's this?"_ He mumbled.

Edmund flung the blanket off, revealing a laughing Susan. Mum came running into the room and turned on the light.

"_What happened? I heard a scream and thought something was wrong." _

Lucy poked her head out of my blankets and said, _"Mummy! It was so funny! Ed was sleeping and Susan snuck in here and scared him!" _

Lucy ducked her head back under the covers because at that moment a huge crack of thunder sounded.

"_Well, I'm glad you're alright."_ Mum sounded relieved. _"Now, back to bed all of you," _she scolded.

But she allowed Lucy to stay in my bed and Susan slept in a blanket on the floor.

The next day was Saturday, so we didn't have to leave for school. Edmund and I cleared away the branches, in the yard, that fell during the storm.

"_Peter! Edmund! Don't forget about the party at the Edward's tonight." _Susan called out the window.

"_Alright, Su! We'll be in shortly to get ready,"_ I yelled back.

Susan, Edmund and I had been invited to a party with some of our classmates. I washed my hands in the kitchen and hurried upstairs to change clothes.

"_Susan! You look lovely!"_ Lucy complimented. _"Mummy, why can't I go to the party?" _

"_We'll have our own party, dear,"_ replied Mum. _"Peter, make sure you're home by dark, please." _

"_Yes, Mum."_ I answered. _"Ed, Su, are you ready to go?"_

We walked down the sidewalk of our neighborhood. The Edwards only lived a couple blocks away. Lucy was out in the yard waving. I turned around and waved back.

At the party, Edmund and his friend Andrew made their way toward me.

"_Hey, Peter!"_ Andrew called.

"_Andrew! How are you? Where's William?"_ I asked.

"_He's over talking to Anna and Susan,"_ answered Edmund.

William, Anna and Andrew Edwards attended school with us and were good friends of ours.

"_I think I'll go see the chap,"_ I told them.

I walked over to the group where Susan, Anna and William were absorbed in conversation.

"_William, Anna, nice to see you,"_ I said as I approached.

"_Hi Peter!"_ the twin siblings responded in unison.

"_Great party, right Peter?"_ asked Susan.

"_Yes, you did an amazing job on the decorations, William!"_ I said teasing my friend.

He blushed. _"It wasn't me. The credit goes to Anna,"_ he replied.

Just then Edmund and Andrew joined the group.

"_How about a game outside before it gets dark,"_ asked Edmund. Everyone crowded around outside near the Edward's small pond. As William explained the rules, there was a scream. William's six year old sister, Polly fell into the water. There were shouts of _"She can't swim!"_ and _"Someone save her!"_ Without hesitating, I ran forward and dove into the water.

"_Help!"_ came little Polly's panicked cries.

I swam towards her in the murky water.

"_Polly, it's okay. You're alright, I've got you,"_ I reassured her.

I struggled to keep her head above the water as I swam back to shore. William was anxiously pacing the beach. I lifted Polly up to him before I slowly climbed out of the water.

"_Peter? Peter!"_ Susan was beside me in an instant, flinging her arms around me. _"Oh, Peter!" _She exclaimed. _"You were so brave. Dad would be proud of you."_

"_It was nothing,"_ I told her as I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. _"I would have done the same for anyone."_

"_Susan's right. It was awfully brave of you,"_ said Edmund.

"_I think we should get home before Mum's worried about us_," I told them.

Once we arrived home, Lucy wanted to hear all about the party. Mum was a little worried when I came in wearing sopping wet clothes. Susan told her how I rescued Polly from the pond.

Sirens wailed and spot lights flashed. It was a night air raid. Edmund stood near the window watching the bombs explode nearby.

"_Edmund! Get away from there!"_ cried Mum pulling Ed away from the window. _"Peter! Quick, to the bomb shelter!"_

Susan ran towards us dragging Lucy, who was still in her slippers and pajamas. We raced across the yard with the ominous sound of German planes flying overhead. About halfway across the lawn Edmund suddenly remembered something.

"_Dad!"_ he yelled and raced back across the yard.

"_I'll get him!"_ I screamed to Mum, who anxiously hurried the girls into the bomb shelter.

I sprinted after Ed. _"Edmund! Get down!"_ I yelled as bomb exploded in front of the house. We dropped to the floor just in time. I dragged him to his feet and at the last moment Edmund grabbed Dad's shattered picture. We ran towards the bomb shelter were Mum was waiting.

"_Y-you could have gotten killed!"_ I burst out and Edmund hung his head. Lucy's eyes were wide with fright as I swung the bomb shelter door shut with a loud bang.

"_Are you warm enough, dear? Good."_ Mum affectionately patted Lucy. She hugged Edmund even though he tried to pull away. _"Peter, promise me you'll look after the others?"_

"_I will, Mum,"_ I promised.

"_Susan,"_ she whispered as she bade Su farewell. _"Be a good girl and help your brother."_

Susan just nodded with tears in her eyes.

It was official. All children were to be evacuated out of London and sent to the country. We were at the train station waiting for the 10:30 a.m. train to depart.

"_Well, off you go,"_ Mum briskly said.

As the train slowly pulled out of the station we all waved and called back, _"I love you, Mum!"_

We stayed at a fascinating old mansion with an aging professor for about a year. We had many exciting adventures but you can read about those in a different book.* ~

When the war ended in 1945, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I returned to war-ravaged London.

"_Mum!"_ Susan was the first to spot her among the crowd.

"_Susan! Peter! Lucy! Edmund! Oh, I've missed you so much!"_

Mum ran towards us and threw open her arms. While the rest of us crowded around, Edmund turned and watched a seemingly familiar man in a British uniform get off the train. I turned looking in the direction that Edmund was staring.

"_Dad! Dad's home!"_ Lucy ran to meet him and he swung her off her feet.

"_My, how you've grown,"_ Dad commented as he set her down.

"_Edmund,"_ Dad held out his arms to Ed.

Edmund rushed into them whispering, _"Are you really home? Home to stay?" _

"_I'm home to stay,"_ replied Dad.

Susan, Mum and I joined in the joyful embrace. And I knew for that moment everything was perfect.

The End

* The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe by C. S. Lewis


End file.
